Birthday Games
by WolfyandLockhart
Summary: It's Jean's birthday, and the party ended a while ago. Jearmin lemon.


Jean swung the door of his room open and flicked a light switch on. His party had officially ended about two hours ago, but Mikasa and her asshole of an adopted brother had hung around longer (Hell, they probably wouldn't have even left at all.) as Armin had gingerly told them he would be staying the night.

However, Levi had never looked more angelic than when he informed Eren they could stick around and babysit Armin all they wanted, but he wasn't Armin's goddamn mother so he would be taking his leave, thank you very much. This prompted Eren to follow after his raven-haired boyfriend. Mikasa took one look at Eren, who at that point had already crossed into the driveway, looked back at Jean, stoically stated she owned a gun and knew how to use it, and trotted off to join her brother.

Which left just him and Armin.

With his parents already in bed and his younger sisters hiding out in the basement, they had been free to cuddle together to their hearts' content as they watched an old horror flick (Though they were too preoccupied with talking with each other to really notice-or care-what was going on.)

But then the credits started rolling, so, with a slightly drowsy Armin in his arms, he flipped the T.V. off and led Armin through the dark to his room.

(He probably could've just turned a light on, but this way, Armin clinging to his side and giggling, was a whole lot more fun.)

Making it up two flights of stairs and finally reaching his bedroom, he only flipped the switch that turned on the small string of lights on the wall by his bed, illuminating the room with a soft, warm glow.

Armin looked at his surroundings. Jean's room was small and cozy, with deep red walls, warm hardwood floors, and the faint smell of musk. The ceiling above his bed was slanted and the walls were covered in various band posters. A black comforter was draped over his bed.

Armin looked back at Jean, who was looking down at his feet. "Uh...yeah, sorry it's messy, I didn't have time to clean it before the party..."

Armin chuckled. "I like it. It's very...you," Remembering Jean's choice of words when he first visited Armin's room, where he had stolen Armin's first kiss...among other things.

Jean led Armin to his bed, seating the both of them and taking a sip from the glass of ice water on his nightstand.

"Did you have a good birthday?" He asked, looking up at his boyfriend.

Jean smiled as he took another drink. "Mm-hm."

Armin eyed the digital clock on his nightstand. 11:45. "You don't have much time left in it," He said, gesturing towards the object.

Jean smirked, looking down at Armin. "That doesn't give you much time for my gift, then."

Armin raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

Jean swooped his head down, and Armin's gasp was muffled by his rough lips against his own. He slowly began to move his lips against Jean's, melting at the sensation of Jean probing his mouth open with his tongue. He leaned into the older boy's embrace, savoring the feeling of Jean's strong arms wrapped around his back and humming into the kiss. After a few minutes, they finally broke apart, both of them flushed and panting.

"Well," Armin started after a few moments, letting his forehead knock against Jean's. "...That was nice."

Jean scoffed. "Nice?"

"Very nice."

"You were mewling like a kitten just a few seconds ago."

Armin scowled up at his boyfriend, his cheeks taking on an even redder tone.

"I was not!"

"Yes you were~" Jean sang.

"Was not~"

"Oh yeah?" Jean leaned his face in next to Armin's ear, his hot breath tickling the skin. "I'll bet I can make you moan so loud the whole neighborhood hears you," He whispered salaciously.

Armin shuddered at the comment, but managed to find the self-control to whisper "Try me," back.

The previous kiss did very little to prepare Armin for the feeling of Jean's rough, chapped lips suddenly on his neck, kissing, nipping, and sucking, leaving marks that would be prominent the next morning. Armin bit down on his lip to keep a breathy sigh from leaving his mouth. _"Damn him."_

Jean, in the meanwhile, was just having too much fun. For longer than he was willing to admit, he had dreamed about Armin, flushed and moaning underneath him, but having him, here, in real life? Much better.

"Give up yet?" He mumbled into Armin's skin.

Armin was far from done, He pulled Jean off his neck and leaned his face in for a long, languid kiss. Jean couldn't help but moan softly into his boyfriend's mouth as Armin experimentally sucked on his tongue. While he was distracted, Armin took the opportunity to push Jean onto his back, still kissing him. Jean grunted as Armin climbed into his lap, straddling his hips.

"_That_," Jean said between kisses. "Is cheating."

Armin grinned, a mischievous glint in his hooded eyes. "No..." He purred. "_This_ is cheating."

Jean's breath hitched as Armin began to grind his hips against his.

"F-fuck, Armin," Jean groaned, his heart racing a mile a minute. His pants were growing uncomfortably tight as his boyfriend gyrated his hips.

"Hm? Sorry, I can't hear you."

At this point, Armin had begun to lift himself up and down in Jean's lap and Jean's breath had been reduced to shallow breaths. Armin continued grinding his body against Jean's, even as he started kissing his neck once more. Armin's breath hitched and his body shuddered as Jean kissed the sensitive skin between his neck and collarbone.

Jean, remembering the bet he had made, decided to try something. He carefully bit down on the skin, making a mental note when a quiet moan escaped the blonde's lips. He set to work giving it the same treatment as the rest of the neck, biting and sucking, all the while easing Armin onto is back. By the time he had noticed what Jean was doing, he already had his wrists pinned above his head.

"Hey...Jean..." Armin's voice was shaky as the older boy moved on top of him. "Not fair."

Jean chuckled into the skin, sending ticklish vibrations throughout Armin's skin. "You don't seem to mind," He commented dryly as he felt Armin's body tremble beneath his.

A gasp rattled in Armin's throat as Jean unbuttoned the top buttons of his dress shirt and pressed a kiss to the exposed skin. He undid the rest of the buttons and pulled Armin's arms out of the sleeves, tossing the shirt across the room. He licked his lips hungrily as he gazed at Armin's naked chest, taking his wrists in his hands once more and ducking his head down to place a long, sloppy kiss on his ribcage.

Armin tapped Jean's leg with his foot, then gestured towards Jean's shirt. "Yours too."

Jean grinned and tugged off his dark T-shirt, throwing it to join the slowly growing pile of clothes in the corner. He bent down and kissed Armin's rib again before placing one on his hip.

"C'mon, Armin, let me hear you~"

"B-but it's embara-Aah!" This time he gave a slightly lower moan as Jean palmed his erection through his pants.

Jean raised an eyebrow. "So that's the key, huh?"

Armin's eyes widened as Jean popped open the button of his trousers. "Wait, no, what are you-"

He was cut off again by Jean's lips crashing down on his. He wrapped his newly freed arms around Jean's neck, entwining his fingers in his tawny hair. Jean broke it apart, lust darkening his eyes. He began to kiss down Armin's body, starting at his neck and going down his chest, ribs, and hips as he pulled off Armin's pants and boxers, releasing his erect member. Stealing one last glance at Armin's panting, sweaty face, he winked, and wrapped his mouth around the head of his cock, relishing in the needy gasp it earned him.

He eased it into his mouth, sucking and licking around the shaft as he held Armin's hips down. He enjoyed the soft pants and moans that escaped the blonde's mouth. He continued sucking, even when, between breathy moans, Armin muttered "J-Jean...I'm close." He felt his stomach clench and the heat pool between his legs as Armin practically _screams_ Jean's name into a long drawn-out moan and releases with a shudder into Jean's mouth.

Jean lapped it up and swallowed, smirking up at Armin. "Told you."

Armin falls back onto the bed, still panting. "Shut up."

"I'm not the one who was-"  
"Shut. Up."

Armin sat back up, pressing a soft kiss to Jean's lips.

"Besides," He murmured. "The job's only half done."

Jean arched an eyebrow, and Armin smiled as he slipped his fingers under Jean's waistband and tugged them and his boxers off. He gripped Jean's cock by the base and gave it a pump. His breath came out in pants and moans as Armin continues stroking until-thank God his parents can't hear him downstairs-because he comes with a shout into Armin's hand.

After coming down from his high, he wrapped his arm around Armin's shoulders and pulls him down with him back onto his bed. Armin snuggles close to him and tucks his head under Jean's chin.

"You know, the sound of you moaning underneath me is about the most beautiful sound in the world."

Armin blushed wildly. "D-don't say things like that!"

Jean chuckled. "I love you, Armin."

Armin nuzzled Jean's neck and closed his eyes. "Happy birthday, Jean."

A/N: Happy birthday, Jean! I know it's like a week late, but unfortunately schoolwork gets in the way of my ships. -.- So this is my first time writing smut or a one-shot, so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Thank you!


End file.
